Collision
by Bubbles1612
Summary: A/U- Inu/Kag- Two lives collide when Inuyasha hits Kagome with his bike and new feelings form between them.- My first FanFic ever.
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: *rocking back and forth* "I own them. I own them. I own them." *The padded door opens with a click* "They're mine!! ALL MINE!!!" *Runs around the room screaming before the nice men in white uniforms come and drag me away* "She thinks she owns Inuyasha." one mutters to the other. "Time for your medicine." the other whispers.  
  
Author's Note: I've only just started watching Inuyasha from the Cartoon Network so be warned that there may be some serious OOCness coming.  
  
Chapter 1 - Chance Meeting  
  
"Ahhhh! Sota! Stop messing around! Where did you put my uniform?!"  
  
The normally graceful form of Kagome awkwardly bent over to look under a desk. Her little brother, Sota hid behind his bedroom door clutching the stolen uniform. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle his snickers as he watched Kagome's unflattering squat by the desk.  
  
*I REALLY don't need this..* She thought.  
  
Hearing the muffled sounds coming from the door, Kagome stomped over, flinging it aside, revealing the crouched figure of her brother clutching the crumpled uniform in his dirty little fist. She made a grab for him, but just missed.  
  
"AH!" he squealed, ducking her hand. He ran from the room leaving her mistreated uniform on the floor at her feet. She picked it up and dusted it off.  
  
"Sota! I'd better not see you when I get home!" she called after him.  
  
She dressed quickly and flew down the steps, stopping briefly to grab a piece of toast from the kitchen, and dashed out the door. She'd promised to meet up with Sango for Bad mitten practice and she was already late thanks to Sota.  
  
"But you forgot your--," was all Mrs. Higurashi got out before she heard the door slam shut, "--lunch!"  
  
*Oh, I can't believe I'm late!! Sango's going to kill me!* she thought, running down the street.  
  
Kagome winced at the thought of Sango's face when she arrived late last time.  
  
"That's NOT going to happen." she assured herself aloud.  
  
Kagome picked up speed as she neared a street intersection. Hurriedly glancing either way she was sure nothing was coming until----  
  
*SMACK*  
  
She collided with something in a painful clash of flesh and metal. Hitting the pavement in a crumpled heap, Kagome felt herself roll several times before coming to a stop.  
  
"OoOoOo....." she was regaining consciousness. As her eyes began to focus they settled on a mangled racing bike resting just feet away from her.  
  
*So I guess that's what I hit..* She thought, rubbing her head.  
  
She began to push herself off the ground when she realized she was lying on something incredibly warm and soft. Startled, she looked down and found herself nearly nose to nose with someone!  
  
He was unconscious, but his breathing was strong and even. She could feel it against her neck as she lay there on top of him, paralyzed. His heart pounded against her chest as her eyes traced his face. He had the most beautiful, long, black hair and his jaw was strong.  
  
*He's so handsome..*Where did THAT come from?*  
  
"Hmm..." he stirred.  
  
*He's waking up* she thought, staring at him.  
  
"What?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Gehmmmm.........." he mumbled louder.  
  
Kagome moved in closer, anxious to hear what he was trying to say, and blushed slightly. She'd never been this close to a boy before.  
  
"What is it?" She ventured again.  
  
She gasped as his deep lavender eyes fluttered open. For a moment, they stayed just like that, mirroring each other in their eyes. Kagome watched as something flickered across his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come and anger took its place.  
  
"Get off me Wench!"  
  
Kagome shook at the unexpected harshness of his voice and unconsciously dug her fingernails into his shoulders.  
  
"OW! Wench! Are you deaf!? I said get off me!!"  
  
He sat up suddenly, pushing Kagome off onto his side. She sat there, shocked.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing!!" he yelled at her, waving his arms.  
  
She didn't know what to say. She just stared back at him blankly before turning her gaze onto the broken remains of his bike.  
  
"What?" he followed her gaze behind him. "My bike!!" he exclaimed, rushing to the side of his destroyed property.  
  
Kagome suddenly found her voice.  
  
"What do you mean, 'My bike!'? What about me, huh?" she yelled at him. Her hands rested on her hips.  
  
"What ABOUT you?" he spat, eyeing her angrily, "YOU broke my bike! You destroyed it!!" He kneeled, stoking the metal shards that were left.  
  
"Well if you hadn't been going a million miles an hour-------!" Kagome began defensively.  
  
"Don't try to make this all my fault!" he turned to took at her. "If you'd just stopped and looked both ways you would have seen me coming!"  
  
"I DID look both ways!" Kagome could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Who was this guy? He hit her with his bike and now he was yelling at her!?  
  
"Feh!" he crossed his arms and turned his back on her, intent on mourning the recent loss of his bike.  
  
She turned her head.  
  
Neither of them wanted to speak to the other. All the while though, Kagome caught him glancing over his shoulder at her.  
  
He turned once again and gave her a curious look. She hadn't moved from her place on the asphalt where he had shoved her earlier, and he noticed how scared and disheveled she appeared, her sparkling charcoal hair was mussed about her azure eyes which had filled with tears, and she was shaking slightly.  
  
*I must have really hurt her...* he thought to himself.  
  
Hoping to break the uncomfortable silence, which had formed between them, Kagome extracted a crumpled scrap of paper and a pencil from her skirt and wrote something down. Looking up she found that the boy had turned to face her again and was watching her suspiciously. She handed him the paper.  
  
He took it hesitantly. "What the hell's this for?" He unfolded it to find Kagome's name and address written. He looked back at her questioningly.  
  
"Now you can send me the bill for you bike. I'm really sorry it broke. I was just really in a hurry. I should have paid more attention to what I was doing." she gave him a small smile.  
  
He gaped at her. Was she actually apologizing to him? He regained his usual composure soon enough. "I don't need your damned charity!" He flung the paper back at her.  
  
She looked at him, a hurt expression on her face. "I was only trying to be nice!" she cried.  
  
There was another long period of silence.  
  
"So what's your name anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Who? Me?" she said, surprised, looking to either side of her.  
  
"Stupid girl! Of course I'm talking to you!"  
  
She smiled brightly. "Oh! My name is Kagome. What's yours?"  
  
"Inuyasha." he muttered.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha," she chirped.  
  
"Feh." he said again. "So how are we going to get home?" he asked finally.  
  
"Hmm," Kagome hadn't thought of that yet, "Maybe we can call a taxi?" she began searching her pockets for some change before Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"I don't exactly see hundreds of payphones around here, do you?"  
  
She gave the street a good look for the first time. It was a residential area. There wasn't a payphone for miles.  
  
"Oh. That's right. Well I guess we'll just have to walk then." she sighed.  
  
"Walk!?" he cried.  
  
"Well, you certainly can't ride your bike." she gestured toward his deceased bike.  
  
*She's right* he thought.  
  
He watched as Kagome struggled to get off the ground. "Ouch!" she said before hitting the asphalt again.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, concern creeping into this voice.  
  
"My ankle," She rubbed it gingerly, "I must have hurt it in the accident."  
  
He rushed to her side and inspected the ankle carefully. It was swollen and purple.  
  
"You really shouldn't walk on that." he diagnosed.  
  
"But how am I supposed to get home?" She certainly wasn't going to sit in the middle of this street all day, hoping a car would drive by.  
  
"Well, I live pretty close to here. I'll take you to my house and you can call your parents from there."  
  
Kagome stared at him. Was this the same guy who'd just been yelling at her? Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?  
  
************************************** Well that's it. That's my first chap. I hope everyone likes it, and if you don't- well, ok. That's fine too. I'm kinda just writing this story for myself b/c writing has always been soothing for me. I'm just posting it for other people to enjoy. So if you wanna read more, tell me. Oh, and sorry, I can't guarantee that all the chaps will be this long. But I'll do my best to update often. Thanks everyone!! Please Review! ^_^ ***************************************  
  
Bubbles1612- So what did you guys think?  
  
Inuyasha- It SUCKED! Since when do I ride bikes? She's the one that rides those contraptions. *Points at Kagome* And I would NOT take her home with me!!  
  
Kagome- Like I would really go with you! I don't even like you! How many times do I have to tell people!!?  
  
Bubbles1612- You do like him. Everyone can tell.  
  
Kagome: I do not!! *blushes*  
  
Inuyasha: *sweatdrops* 


	2. You live HERE?

Disclaimer- *buys Inuyasha plushies from store* *brandishes them at computer* See! See! I DO own them! Everyone thought I was crazy, but here they are!! AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh NoOoOo------*men in white drag me off again*  
  
Chapter 2- You live here?  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in surprise.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," he stated, extending his hand toward her, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks." she breathed, relieved.  
  
They started walking in the direction Inuyasha had indicated. Kagome was having a difficult time. She was limping heavily and he could see intense pain flash across her face with every other step.  
  
"Here," he said, drawing closer to her, "lean on me."  
  
She looked at him in surprise, and then quickly limped over to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. She felt herself blush as she felt his strong arm curl securely around her waist, steadying her.  
  
"Is that better?" concern lit his face.  
  
"Yeah." She said, flushing a deeper shade of red. She looked away from him, determined to hide it.  
  
As they turned a corner the found themselves in a very welcoming neighborhood, houses neatly lined in rows, all the mailboxes in perfect lines.  
  
"My house is just over there on the right." he said, pointing to a red house a short distance ahead of them, "My brother will let us in and you can call your parents, or whoever."  
  
"You have a brother?" She didn't even know why she was so interested.  
  
His face darkened.  
  
*I guess he doesn't like to talk about him* she thought suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"No, it's ok. You didn't know. It's just...Sesshoumaru and I aren't that close. That's all." He was staring at his feet.  
  
"Oh. Ok." She didn't know what to say. *I wonder what his brother IS like? Is he THAT bad? Should I even be going to meet this guy?*  
  
"We're here." she heard.  
  
Looking up she noticed the house looked a LOT different up close than it had from the corner. While all the other houses appeared to be neatly kept and cared for, this house seemed to be falling apart before their very eyes. Also, while all the mailboxes on the street had appeared to be in straight rows, this mailbox had strayed far out of line.  
  
"You live here?" It came out a lot harsher than she had meant. She felt him go tense.  
  
"What!? It's not good enough for you? You didn't have to come here, you know!! I should have just left you on the street!" He regretted his words immediately.  
  
Tears flooded her eyes and over-flowed onto her cheeks and he could feel her tremble before she wrenched herself from his grasp. He hated to see girls cry.  
  
"Who ever said I WANTED to go home with you!?" she yelled, backing away from him, "You're nothing but a jerk! First you hit me with your bike, hurt my ankle, and yell at me, and then you're taking me home!"  
  
"Kagome--," he called at her.  
  
She continued to make distance between them. He stepped forward, his hand outstretched.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me!" she pointed a finger at him, "I'll scream!"  
  
He saw her clench her teeth. She was obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
"Kagome, watch out!"  
  
He was too late. Just as the warning left his lips Kagome felt the prick of fence as it dug into her lower back, right before she toppled over it. Then everything went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Sorry this chaps short everyone. I'll try to make the others longer. I just felt like cutting it off there. Is that too much of a cliffhanger? Do you guys like cliffhangers? Endways, review and I'll update ASAP! Luv ya all! 


	3. Cool Introductions

Disclaimer: Therapist: Repeat after me: I do not own Inuyasha Bubbles1612: I do not own Inuyasha Therapist: I do NOT own Inuyasha Bubbles1612: I.....I....I DO own Inuyasha! Therapist: *sweatdrops* No you don't Bubbles1612: Then who are they!? *points to empty corner of the room* Therapist: They're not paying me enough........  
  
Chapter 3- Cool Introductions  
  
Kagome could feel the cloth as it caressed her forehead. It was warm and she was thankful. Her head hurt a lot; almost as much as her throbbing ankle.  
  
"Ooo." Her voice was a whisper.  
  
Her eyelids felt heavy as she forced them open. As her vision cleared, a pair of familiar lavender eyes swam into focus. They were staring directly at her and they were close. REALLY close.  
  
"Ahh!" Kagome squealed, shooting up in the bed, "What's going on here!? Where am I?"  
  
"Where the hell do you think you are, Bitch?" Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed just having missed being smacked by Kagome as she jumped up.  
  
"Who do you think you're calling Bitch!? She was livid.  
  
She extended an angry hand and shoved him roughly off the bed's edge, sending him crashing to the floor with a dull thud. A loud "Dammit!" was heard on impact.  
  
He immediately jumped back onto his feet. An imprint of the rug was apparent on his cheek. Kagome couldn't resist. As Inuyasha looked on in angry confusion as she burst into unbridled laughte  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome put her hands to her face as a joyful tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"What's so funny!?" he screamed.  
  
He wasn't as angry as he seemed however. Where lines of worry had once covered his face, Kagome could now see relief.  
  
She stopped laughing. "Thanks," she said simply, "I needed that."  
  
Pulling the cloth, which had rested on her forehead off, Kagome pushed the bed covers away from her. She felt extremely hot. Looking around, she studied the room she was in.  
  
It wasn't especially neat, in fact it was a mess. But there was something about it that comforted her.  
  
"So where am I?" she asked him again.  
  
"You're at my house, remember stupid?"  
  
She sat back and thought for a moment. And then she remembered---  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Before, when I said---" her tone was apologetic.  
  
He cut her off, "----I know you didn't mean it like that. It's ok."  
  
"So how did I get in here?" she continued, pointing to the bed she was sitting on.  
  
"Well, after you fell over the fucking fence, you were unconscious, so I had to carry you inside." He crossed his arms over his chest, "You sure are heavy! I could barely get you through the door!"  
  
Kagome balled her fist and shook it at him menacingly as she flooded with anger again. "Why you stupid---"  
  
But before she could finish, a shadow crept up into the doorway. It drenched them both in darkness and they froze as a voice was heard.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Inuyasha, you still don't know how to treat a lady." The voice was icy, but confident.  
  
"Sesshomaru...." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome looked up at him in surprise. So this was Inuyasha's brother. *I guess they do look alike* she thought absently.  
  
Sesshomaru moved closer to them, but his attention was focused soully on Kagome.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked him, annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
"Why, I simply wanted to meet our lovely guest of course." he sneered coldly, slipping Kagome's hand into his own and bowed slightly as he kissed it.  
  
She shivered. His hand was like ice.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her tremble and instinctively knocked Sesshomaru's hand away.  
  
"Why little brother, you're not jealous are you?"  
  
Kagome stared at him; his face was suddenly crimson. "What the hell!? No way! I just met this girl."  
  
"Then why were you so defensive when I took her hand?" Sesshomaru pressed.  
  
"You were making her cold with your damn hands!" Inuyasha cried, his arms in the air for the second time that day.  
  
"If you say so little brother." Sesshomaru chuckled, moving toward the doorway. "It was nice to meet you, Miss. I hope we'll be seeing each other again sometime soon." He turned down the hall and out of sight.  
  
"He was.......polite." Kagome finished, trying to break the silence that had formed between her and Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's wake.  
  
"Polite my ass." he said, still sending death glances toward the doorway Sesshomaru had just passed through.  
  
"So are you going to give me a tour, or what?" Kagome smiled playfully in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"Tour? Tour of what?" He scratched his head.  
  
"You're house of course!" she laughed.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know! I'm just interested, ok?" She was becoming frustrated.  
  
"Feh. That's stupid," he declared.  
  
"Why does everything have to be a struggle with you!?" She didn't understand what was so wrong with wanting to see his house.  
  
He got up and started walking toward the door.  
  
"Well? Are you coming?" He looked at her from over his shoulder.  
  
"Sheesh! Make up your mind!" Kagome muttered, following him toward the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Tired. *yawn*. I love to write. The question is, do you all like to READ what I write? Why don't y'all push that little button and tell me? I'd appreciate it. Thanks a whole bunch! I'll update soon! 


	4. Time to Go

Disclaimer:  
  
Bubbles1612: One little Inuyasha went to market...  
  
One little Sango went home......  
  
One little Sesshomaru made roast beef...  
  
One little Miroku had none....  
  
And one little Kagome went alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll the way home.... *sob* home. They're all home. Not with me. I don't own them. I never did!!! *hiccup*  
  
Therapist: NOW we're getting somewhere!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Time to go.  
  
He had given her a thorough tour of his home, except for Sesshomaru's room, and they had ended up back in the room Kagome had woken up in.  
  
"So whose room is this?" she asked, her eyes tracing along the walls.  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Mine." he said quickly.  
  
Kagome gave it another look over from her seat on his bed. Out off all the rooms in the house, this one was her favorite. She sighed and snuggled under his covers.  
  
"Tired?" he asked. She caught a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
Sitting up she went to give him nice shove off the chair he was sitting in when she noticed the clock in the corner of the room.  
  
"Is that the right time!?" she gasped, pointing at it.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" He cocked his head to one side, a curious look on his face.  
  
"Oh no! My parents are going to kill me! They must be worried out of their minds! I was supposed to be home HOURS ago, and I never showed up at Sango's......." She trailed off, rushing to pull a shoe over her still slightly swollen foot as she hopped out of the room.  
  
She was still mumbling to herself when she reached the front door, but Inuyasha could only pick up bits and pieces of it.  
  
"......grounded for months!..............They always said...................ALWAYS happens to me...........should have.........cell phone....................."  
  
She soon reached the door. As her hand moved to grasp the handle, he grabbed her shoulder roughly, spinning her around to face him.  
  
"Don't go!" he pleaded.  
  
A deep blush colored either's faces.  
  
He cleared he throat uncomfortably. "I mean, let me at least call you a taxi. You really shouldn't be walking on that ankle."  
  
"Well it is a long walk..." She agreed.  
  
Moving back inside the house, she sat on the family room sofa to wait while Inuyasha made the call.  
  
Five minutes later, headlights could be seen flashing through the window, announcing the cab's arrival.  
  
"I guess it's time to go." She moved toward the door again, but paused before she opened it. Turning to face him, she found him trailing close behind.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around then." He stared into her eyes. *God, she's beautiful*  
  
As she stared back at him, all she could think of was the first time she had seen him, just hours ago. Lying underneath her, he had looked so peaceful. Young, almost. And now they were saying goodbye.  
  
*But this isn't goodbye!* she told herself. *You'll see him again. Why are you being so melodramatic?*  
  
Leaning in close to him, her lips brushed his cheek and she whispered a quick "Thank you" before rushing out the door.  
  
He watched her jump into the cab and followed its trail down the street before it turned around the same corner he and Kagome had arrived on. As its lights faded in the distance, he remained standing there, his mind flooded with images of the day's events.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** I know, I know. It's short. But I'll probably update soon so don't kill me, ok? I'm going to try to get Sango and Miroku into this story b/c I luv how they make me LMAO. I'm not sure yet if they'll be a couple or what, so that'll just be a surprise for everyone. Please review, and I hope everyone has a nice day. LUV ya's! **************************************************************************** ****** 


End file.
